Payment transactions typically involve the provision of transaction information from a consumer or payer device to a payee device. For example, a purchase transaction at a point of sale (“POS”) typically involves the provision of payment information from a consumer payment device to a merchant terminal. Increasingly, mobile devices and other contactless payment devices are being employed in conjunction with payment transactions. Typically, a contactless payment device includes near field communication (“NFC”) functionality that facilitates the communication of data from the payment device to a recipient NFC reader device. These contactless devices typically use existing International Standards Organization (“ISO”) standards, such as ISO 14443 and ISO 18092, to provide information to a reader device during a card emulation mode. In other words, the contactless payment devices typically operate as passive devices that are invoked and read by a reader.
During a typical transaction, a contactless reader will activate a contactless payment device when it is within range. The reader will then collect data from the contactless payment device and format it into Track 1 and Track 2 data elements having the same form and structure as Track 1 and Track 2 data elements read from a magnetic stripe card. Any additional data received from the contactless payment device typically requires the invocation of one or more additional applications employed by the contactless payment device. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved systems and methods for communicating additional other transaction-related data to a reader device via a card emulation mode.